My Love is Gone
by Anime Lovers Indonesia
Summary: Sekarang aku paham maksud dari tatapannya itu, tatapan yang menyiratkan cinta dan kasih sayangnya padaku. Aku ingin kau menjadi Irene Adler-ku Shiho. #DrabbleFI2019


Disclaimer

Aoyama Gosho

Genre : Hurt/Comfort and Romance

Rating : T

My Love Is Gone

Happy Reading

Hari ini hari yang paling ditunggu semua orang yang hadir dalam pesta terutama untuk FBI, CIA dan Kudou Shinichi aka Edogawa Conan. Ya... hari ini sudah 5 hari setelah penyerangan gabungan dan besar-besaran ke markas organisasi hitam yang dilakukan FBI, CIA, Kepolisian, Shinichi, Hattori Heiji bahkan Kaito Kid juga ikut mambantu. Walaupun banyak korban jiwa yang berjatuhan bahkan meninggal tapi ini cukup sepadan dengan apa yang mereka raih yaitu hancurnya sebuah ketakutan.

"Kudou seharusnya kau bisa berpesta karena jubah hitam telah musnah dan kau bisa kembali jadi Detective dari timur Kudou Shinichi lagi untuk selamanya"ucap Heiji yang merangkul sobatnya itu tapi Shinichi sedari tadi menatap mencari seseorang yang tak nampak dalam pesta.

"Aku tak melihat Haibara. Kau tahu dimana dia Hattori?"Shinichi bertanya. Hattori yang memang tak bisa berbohong pun gelagapan dan mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Kau tenanglah dan nikmati pestamu"Shinichi yang tak puas dengan jawaban Heiji lantas mencari sendiri partnernya itu dan tak menemukan apa yang dicari.

'Dimana kau Haibara ?'batinnya.

Time Skip

Pagi berikutnya Shinichi tanpa izin sudah berada di dalam rumah Agasa dan langsung menuju kamar Haibara.

"Hakase katakan padaku dimana Haibara berada sekarang ?"ucap Shinichi to the point.

"Ai-kun ada urusan, makanya kau tak melihatnya"ucap Agasa sambil memakan sarapannya.

"Apakah kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku Hakase ?"Agasa terdiam mendengar ucapan Shinichi dan menatap kearah lain.

"Kau memang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku Hakase. Aku akan menemukannya dengan caraku sendiri"ucap Shinichi lalu pergi tanpa pamit.

'Maafkan aku Shinichi, ini permintaan langsung darinya'batinnya sedih dan tak kuat menahan air mata.

Time Skip

Di Rumah Agasa

"Apakah kita bertahu saja pada Cool guy ?"ucap Jodie.

"Kau ingat Jodie dia meminta tolong pada kita untuk memainkan sandiwara ini didepannya"ucap James.

"Apa kau yakin dengan ini dia bakalan percaya begitu saja, kalian harus ingat dia adalah Sherlock Holmes tahun Heisei ?. Apapun yang coba kita sembunyikan pasti akan diketahuinya"Akai pun akhirnya bersuara.

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana reaksi Shinichi jika tau bahwa Shiho-kun sudah meninggal ?"ucap Agasa dengan nada yang bergetar dan tampak akan menangis.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan Haibara sudah meninggal Hakase ?"mereka dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Shinichi yang berjalan kearah mereka tak lupa dengan tatapan tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Kau salah dengar Kudou-san. Mungk-"ucap agen Camel terpotong karena suara bentakan Shinichi.

"Katakan hakase, apa maksudmu yang mengatakan bahwa Haibara telah meninggal ?"ucap Shinichi yang mencengkram bahu Agasa dan menggoyangkannya dengan kuat.

"Tenanglah cool guy"ucap Jodie memisahkan Shinichi dibantu agen Camel.

"Apa yang dikatakan Agasa hakase benar Kudou, Shiho telah meninggal karena mendonorkan jantungnya padamu karena kau tertembak tepat dibagian jantung"Shinichi jatuh berlutut dan tak kuasa menahan air matanya, dia tak malu menangis didepan semua orang, yang dia rasakan saat ini hanyalah kehampaan.

"Kenapa dia melakukan semua ini, kenapa dia melakukan ini, biarkan saja aku mati, dia berhak bahagia"ucap Shinichi terus menangis sambil memukul-mukulkan tangannya kelantai. Mereka hanya bisa diam melihat semua ini dan hanya Jodie dan Agasa yang meneteskan airmata sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya.

"Bisa kalian antarkan aku ke makamnya Haibara"ucap Shinichi yang telah berdiri dan menundukan kepala.

"Akan kuantar kau ke makamnya, ayo kita pergi"ucap Akai lalu mereka menuju makam Haibara aka Shiho Miyano.

Di Pemakaman

"Makamnya ada dibawah pohon itu, kau ingin sendiri atau kami temani"ucap Akai.

"Aku sendiri saja"Shinichi telah membuka pintu dan berjalan menuju makam. Dia tak bisa membendung air matanya ketika melihat nama Shiho Miyano tertulis rapi di batu nisan.

"Kenapa kau melakuan semua ini Haibara, kenapa kau mengorbankan dirimu, kenapa kau melindungiku, kau berhak bahagia dan hidup bebas, kenapa Haibara"ucapnya yang telah terduduk sambil memukul tanah yang masih basah dan menangis disana. cuaca mulai mendung seperti ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan Shinichi saat ini.

"Kudou aku ada surat untukmu"ucap Akai yang datang menghampiri Shinichi dan menyerahkan sepucuk surat padanya.

_Dear Meitantei-kun_

_Kudou-kun akhirnya hari ini datang juga, hari dimana kau akan bebas dari bayang-bayang jubah hitam, hari dimana kau kembali menjadi Kudou Shinichi, hari dimana kau bisa berangkat dan bersama Ran-san dalam wujud Kudou Shinichi, hari dimana kau terbebas dari pelajaran anak sd, hari dimana kau bisa mewujudkan semua impianmu menjadi seorang detektif terkenal. Semua itu akan terwujud dan aku sebagai partner dan orang yang sangat mencintaimu akan berusaha keras untuk mewujudkan semuanya walaupun nyawa taruhannya.  
Kau ingat ketika di Haido Hotel pertama kalinya kau meyakinkan diriku untuk tetap hidup dan kau ingat juga kejadian pembajakan bus, waktu itu kau juga menyelamatkanku walaupun ditengah kondisi darurat. Kau tak memikirkan keselamatanmu dan kurasa pada saat itu aku mulai menyukaimu tapi aku sadar kalau kau sangat mencintai Ran-san tapi aku akan mencintaimu dalam diam dan akan selalu berada disampingmu. Aku akan sangat merindukan kebersamaan kita di grub detective cilik, yang paling kurindukan adalah raut wajahmu yang sedang memecahkan kasus, aku akan merindukan itu semua.  
Akhirnya Kudou-kun, aku bisa berkumpul bersama keluargaku di surga. Aku harap kau bahagia Kudou-kun, aku minta maaf karena obat yang kuciptakan membuatmu menderita tapi akhirnya aku berhasil menebusnya. Kau tak usah sedih, aku senang dengan apa yang kulakukan ini dan berbahagialah, Ran-san sudah lama menunggumu. Aku akan mengawasimu dari surga._

_Orang yang mencintaimu_

_Shiho Miyano_

Shinichi langsung menangis sambil memeluk nisan dan hujan pun turun seolah merasakan apa yang dirasakannya kini, hatinya hampa dan dia merasakan sakit walau badannya tak terluka. Akhirnya dia sadar bahwa tatapan sebelum penyerbuan itu adalah tatapan terakhirnya.

'Maafkan aku Haibara, aku tidak menyadari semua ini. Aku terlalu terpaku pada Ran. Aku baru sadar sekarang kenapa hatiku sakit ketika melihatmu sebelum penyerbuan itu, aku paham sekarang kenapa aku sangat ingin melindungimu, kenapa aku sangat mencemaskanmu pada kejadian hotel Haido saat itu, kenapa aku tak bisa melepaskan tanganmu pada saat pembajakan bus, aku sadar sekarang bahwa aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin kau menjadi Irene Adler-ku bukan menjadi Watson-ku. Aku mencintaimu Shiho'batin Shinichi mencium batu nisan dan memeluknya erat, tanpa dia sadari sesosok bayangan yang tak jauh darinya menatap Shinichi dengan tatapan sendu.

'Aku juga mencintaimu Kudou-kun'batinnya dan perlahan menghilang bersama udara dan hujan.

Fin

Spesial Present For Drabble Event #DrabbleFI2019


End file.
